All I Have
by 2-Soon
Summary: Brian lived as normal a life as he could, despite some problems giving him a little bit of trouble. He has no friends, no pets or anyone else to turn to. All he has Is his family. How long will he stay at freddy's before he finally knows what it's like to have friends, or maybe something more? Find out. OCXMulti Pairing.
1. Get A Job Son!

Speech- "hello"

Thoughts-'oh dear'

**A/N: Alright everyone? This used to be adeptcrossoverer, but as you already know I****'ve changed me name. I know I haven't done a lot of writing recently and to be honest, I don't have any reasonable excuse apart from getting used to college and playing new games. Sorry bout that. For those who are familiar with some of my stories, I am working on them and they should be up soon. Not entirely sure when due to work and stuff but...anyway I'm rambling. On with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brian Smoth tried to be like any normal person in life, but unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. Despite being a kind and gentle individual at heart, his looks would always be intimidating to others. It wasn't that he was hideous or something...he was far from that actually, he had a relatively handsome face which was framed by shoulder length black hair. He wasn't built like a body builder but he had a bit of muscle on him due to extensive visits to freestyle boxing classes. He wasn't an idiot either, he was actually quite intelligent and was more precise than those his age, so what was so scary about him.

Well...it may seem confusing or even silly to you but, what everyone was actually scared of was his eyes. His left eye was a calm green, while the other was blood red...it wasn't even a contact lense that others thought it was but the actual colour of his eye. So in the lament term, people were scared because he was heterochromatic. Well that, and when people would try to bully him because of his looks they would always back away when he glared at them. So it was probably that if anything. Well he wasn't going to take anything lying down, his parent always taught to never let anyone push him around and he took that lesson to heart...a bit too much.

Since people were wary of him and his condition, he would wear an eyepatch over his right eye so he would look less worrying, but it didn't in fact it did the exact opposite. But at least he got some peace at least...even if he didn't really have any friends to turn to. He only had his family.

His parents were around until he reached 10 years, in which they started to go back to their jobs in order to provide for him. He had been alone for a good 8 years now, but that didn't bother him as he knew they loved him even when they weren't there. He wasn't even living with them anymore so he didn't understand why he'd feel lonely without them, they were paying for his apartment so there was nothing really pressurizing him.

So all in all, his life was going well so far, he had passed his tests in college and had just recently received a recommendation to a bi-lingual university that was willing to accept him due to him being fluent in three foreign languages. He didn't like bragging but lets just say that he knows a bit of Arabic,German and Japanese.

Brian was relaxing at home watching something on the TV when he got a phone call from his dad. He normally didn't call during work hours so something must be up.

"Hey dad, whats up? How's work? A got a small grumble before getting an answer from him.

"Works fine I'm on a break actually but that Isn't what I wanted to talk about. First me and your mother would like to congratulate you on getting your place in a good university, now don't start wondering how we know as your school has already told us. And the other thing is a question...son, have you had any luck getting a part-time job?"

This time it was Brian's turn to groan, he hadn't really bothered looking at all and the only place he knew were still hiring was the old pizza place down the street. Freddy something, he wasn't paying a lot of attention to the add.

"No...not really dad, I did see an add for that place you used to take me to. Why do you ask?"

"Brian Smoth! I thought your mother had told you that by the next time we call you should have a job, you promised us that you'd find one! Now you listen to me carefully young man because if your mom finds out you may not live to see your 19th birthday. You are going to call up Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza after this and apply for the job, I don't care what they pay you as long as you earn some life experience! Now I don't want to hear the 'I'm classified as an adult now' speech, I am still your father and you will listen because I know life better than you! Working Isn't going to kill you ok? Now I need to get back to work I'll see you soon,"

Brian had finished mouthing his dad when the phone line went dead. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed while looking for the newspaper again, he flipped through the pages until he found the add, he then typed in the number onto the phone and waited.

"Yes! I uh mean...yes hello, this is Anthony Fazzbear."

Why did he sound so frantic just then? He seemed worried about something just then. Oh well it can be found out later.

"Uh yes, hello my name is Brian Smoth...I was calling to see whether the job add in the newspaper is still-"

"Yes it is! Uh...my apologies, it's...been a rough few days. Anyway, the job is still open and if you wish you can come to office in an hour so we can discuss working hours and the normal regulations."

Ah...that's why he seemed so agitated, lack of sleep. Now even better news, the job is still available. Brian's mom will now finally get off of his back!

"Of course, I actually just live down the road from your place I can easily walk down now if that's more appropriate?"

"Oh...well that's even better, come on down as soon as you can. Thank you."

Brian put the phone down with a happy sigh, that was a lucky break and the job seemed so easy. $120 just to sit and watch over some old animatronics, piece of cake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After putting on a simple shirt and jeans, Brian arrived at Freddy's in about fifteen minutes, on the outside it seemed fine but when he walked inside he could tell it was in desperate need of repairs. But the children and families there seemed to be happy so it couldn't be all that bad, nothing was on the stage at the moment so it must not be time for the animatronics to come out and play yet.

After a quick question of where can I find the manager, he knocked on the door and walked into the office. The man was sitting at a very dirty desk but that didn't stop him from writing things down. He was a small,balding, chubby man who was wearing a brown suit which had patches of grease on his shoulder and near his pockets.

He looked up at Brian and smiled in a welcoming fashion.

"Hello there young man, I take it you were the one I was talking to on the phone not to long ago. Are you here to discuss the job or do you have any questions first? But I should say, if you do have any then they'll be answered during your shift."

Brian felt relaxed from the smile and couldn't really think of any kind of question for his job so...it looks like he can finally tell his parents the good news.

"Yes...I have only one question, when can I start as I do believe that today 'is' Monday. I can start right way if possible."

The round man lit up like a christmas tree light when he heard that, he then wriggled out of his chair and ran over to Brian to shake his hand. He seemed happy to finally get a new night guard.

"Oh of course you can start now my boy, you're hired! Now all we need to do now is to discuss payment and your working hours. I know your pay is very low and I apologize but...as you can see this building is falling apart itself since I don't have the money to fix it. Anyway, you can go home now to get some rest as you'll be pulling an all night shift 12 til 6. It would be best if you were to get here half an hour earlier so you can make yourself some coffee or something to keep you awake. I'll see you soon young man."

Brian smiled kindly to the small man in front of him, he seemed to radiate warmth even when in the dire straights he's in and he even ignored his eyepatch like there was nothing on his face at all. Well, he wasn't going to let this man down by turning up late so he nodded and left the room with a grin on his face. As he walked down the hallway he walked past a curtain with a sign that said 'sorry out of order'.

He looked left to right and shrugged, nothing wrong with taking a little peak. When he looked in a small memory appeared in his head, sitting on the floor was his most favourite animatronic. Foxy the pirate, she used to be 'in' order when he was younger but then for some reason she was put out of action. Funny it was also the time when his dad stopped taking him here.

She was actually still in good shape, if the few parts of metal and tears could be ignored. Her cute foxy face seemed intact and her one green eye which, despite being dulled still seemed to make Brian feel a small amount of warmth in his head. But then again the warmth could be from looking at her body, he still starting to wonder how she was made for children. She owned a C-cup chest which was covered by what seemed to be a torn tank top, while her shapely rear and toned thighs was hardly hidden by her torn pants.

He shut the curtain quickly and looked away from the site, she looked like some kind of furry from one of his friends manga comics. He shook his head again in an attempt to be rid of the image in his head and walked back into the main area of the building. He was about to carry on walking towards the door until he heard a deep but feminine voice.

"Well, well boys and girls! It looks like it's some special person's birthday today. Chica, Bonnie let's give them a tune."

Brian turned his head and saw the three main characters in freddy's. Chica the chicken, Bonnie the rabbit and Freddy Fazzbear...herself? Was it herself? Probably not but...

Chica, wasn't like anything he remembered when he was young. Her face was incredibly cute for a robot, and her body was quite similar to foxy's except that her assets were a little bit smaller.

Bonnie, had a feminine face that was definitely one of the cutest out of all four of them, but what put Brian off was that it had an even more voluptuous body than both Chica and Foxy. Her double C-cups and smooth backside seemed to be her most noticeable things on her, not her one floppy ear and her musical skills. It was a little unnerving.

But when he looked towards freddy he had real problems determining whether that was her actual name. She was definitely the most beautiful out of all of them, with Bonnie being a close second. She had the largest pair of breasts he has ever seen in his life, and he was certain they weren't real. A delicious pair of D-cup breasts were being shown to the entire restaurant without a care in the world, but then again she is a robot. How were these four meant to be for children? If anything they were for the father's instead.

He grunted and quickly left in order to avoid any embarrassment and to also stop people from getting the wrong idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brian had gotten home and told his mom the good news who seemed happy that he finally got a job, she gave him some encouraging words and hung up as she had more work to do. He took a nice 3 hour nap and put some coffee in a flask to drink before checking the time again. It was 11:20PM, seemed like a reasonable time to show up. It'd leave a good impression.

He put on a grey pairs of pants, with a dark red t-shirt and a black jacket and black and orange trainers. Nothing too flashy but he liked it.

He locked his door and walked down the dark street until he reached his destination with his new boss waiting outside the door with a grin on his face. They waved at each other as Brian walked towards the entrance.

"Hello son! I hope you're ready for your first night on the job. Now I think I should tell you what may happen while you're hear, while you work the characters are likely to wander around the place so they don't get any movement problems during the day. Now if they were to see you, then they may not be friendly with you...ehh it's nothing too bad but they do act a little violent if they get too severe of a reaction from you. And it could also leave to you being forcefully shoved into one of the suits in the backroom. Now I know that this may seem worrying or sound like a joke but I believe that you'll be ok. There is a limited amount of power in the place as bills will pile up which I will struggle to pay. Ok then! All the equipment that you'll need will be in the security room and If you have any problems then please don't hesitate to tell me tomorrow...ok goodnight my boy!"

And with that, the fat man waddled off into the night without even looking back. Brian...despite looking calm was actually thinking a mile a minute, limited power, animatronics that will walk about, may kill him, stuffed into a suit. This was quite a hard pill to swallow, what annoyed him the most was that he couldn't even get a word in edge wise. Oh well, better get started.

Before Brian even bothered going to his station he thought he'd have a look at the three animatronics on the stage. They were staring into space, standing with their arms by their sides and being completely motionless. That was until Brian walked near them, although he wasn't paying much attention he felt like he was being watched, and how right he was. Their eyes had followed him ever since he entered the room, it was like they were judging him and sizing him up discretely. Though most of their attention was focused on his eyepatch.

"Hmm, so I'm guarding you three then and if you catch me I'll be stuffed into a suit? Alright then, if what my boss said is true then bring it on. I've been raised to not take any crap from anyone and that means robots with abnormal strength. Time for my shift my ladies so I bid you adieu."

Brian strolled off to his office with three pairs of eyes watching him leave. 12AM was only ten minutes away, and when the clocks strike twelve...the games can begin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brian had set up base with his legs kicked up on his desk, a nice breeze was coming from the fan, the buttons for the doors and lights were within arms length and his coffee was right in front of him. He was ready, but not for the phone to ring. He fumbled around in his seat before he finally hit the play button.

"Uh...hello, hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you...ya know ta help you get on with your first night. I'm actually finishing my last week right now as a matter if fact."

'Well woopdie doo for you pal, I'm your underclassmen waiting for your advice.'

"Well, to be honest I'm pretty sure boss has already told you what may happen to you and what the animatronic characters will do if they catch you...So uh, I was just going to wish you luck and end this message so um...goodnight!"

The phone went off and now all that could be heard was the fan. Brian sighed in disappointment at the lack of help, all he could do now was depend on his wits and reflexes to get through this.

As he was getting ready the three animatronics were starting to move and 'wake up'. Freddy yawned a little while Chica and Bonnie stretched a little though there shouldn't really need to stretch.

"Man what a long day...you two did well today, I thought that I was going to shout at one of those little brats at some point."

The rabbit and chicken grunted in agreement as they finished their stretching. They then looked at the camera that was focusing every now and again.

"Oh yeah...hey Chica, we have someone to get rid of so lets get to it. That guard did tell us to bring it on so, lets go."

Chica looked at her friend with an annoyed expression, showing that she was not in the mood at the moment. "Fine...Freddy what about you?"

Her answer was another yawn from the lady bear who wasn't paying any attention to a lot at the moment.

"Bon Bon dear, I know...but I don't really feel like introducing that little man to me yet so you go do it if you feel so inclined to do so."

Bonnie groaned loudly but jumped off the stage and slowly crept towards Brian who was completely unaware of the three robots coming to life.

Brian was bored out of his mind as he flicked through the cameras, not really stopping on any specific area apart from Foxy's den. He always felt nostalgia when looking at her, but when he looked at the other three animatronics he felt nothing. He didn't know why but it may have something to do with the fact that both Freddy and Bonnie were male when he last came here, Chica was just the nice chicken who would occasionally bring him and his dad a pizza.

A small noise brought him out of his thoughts. He didn't know what it was so he checked the cameras, he then started to get worried as he saw that Bonnie wasn't where she was before. He looked through all of the cameras but couldn't find her anywhere, dread was starting to build up in his chest as he put the tablet down. He slowly looked to the left and reached for the light...until a purple hand grabbed his wrist.

He gasped under his breath as he finally realised who was there, he quickly started to try and get out of the grip of the hand but it wouldn't budge no matter what he did. He felt himself being pulled forward a little before being face to face with the cold eyes of the rabbit. They stared each other down for a minute before she finally let out a noise that sounded like a child screaming but at a ridiculous volume.

The rabbit then let go and let Brian fall out of his chair and to slam his back into the corner of the room, losing his eyepatch in the process. Bonnie noticed it as he terrifying look turned to one of wonder as she looked at it, it seemed oddly familiar. She quickly shook her head as now wasn't the time, she had a guard to kill...after seeing what was under the eyepatch.

She slowly stalked towards him as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. He then gasped as he felt a hand wrapped around his neck, which then squeezed as he was pinned to the wall. The other and slowly went for his closed right eye which started to worry him, he tried to get out of her grip but a growl stopped him.

He thought that he might as well let her look...but he's gonna make her wish that she didn't. As the rabbit forced his eyelid open she was met with a shocking red glare from his eye. It was actually enough to get her to let him go, Brian slowly stood up as he walked towards her, his hair covering his face but his eye glowing in the dimly lit room.

Bonnie started to walk backwards, not liking the look she was receiving, when she was out of the room the door slammed shut and with that she high tailed it down the hall without looking back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And there ya go. Not to shabby I think but then again it's up to you. Tell me what you think and if you have anything to tell me or you have a question don't hesitate to either PM me or leave a review, I'll always do my best to answer you.

Also, if anyone has any ideas about the lore for five nights at freddy's (1 or 2) let me know, I love finding more about this game. Like the bite of 87 ideas.

Anyway I'm off, and I'll see you again sometime.

2-Soon signing out.


	2. Wanna Make A Bet?

Speech- "hello"

Thoughts-'oh dear'

**Yo...here****'s the next chapter for you. Got nowt much to say so I'll leave you alone now, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brian was still found in his office, eyepatch left on the floor as he looked through the cameras with a serious face. Looks like his boss wasn't lying to him after all, that kindness was just a front to hide his true intentions...keep the animatronics busy for the week and if you get caught, at least you'll be a good sacrifice. Brian was mad right now, he was more than mad, in fact he was pissed off at the moment.

How could he have been so stupid? He should've known something was up with how frantic Anthony sounded on the phone...he was in desperate need of a new victim for the mechanical demons and from what it seems, his last victim had been all used up. It was his turn now.

He growled loudly and stood up, he then started pacing back and forth with rage etched all over his face. Every time he heard a noise he growled as venomously as he could to scare off or worry whatever was there.

"Get a job he said! It won't kill you he said! Well Dad! Mom! Boss! Guy on the phone! I'll have you know that in some cases! You can die during work! Especially in a shit hole like this! I mean seriously! What is this!? What. !? What is my life!?"

As Brian kept on raging in his office, the echos of said rage could be heard all over the restaurant and was heard by the three robotic animals who existed in the restaurant.

One shout made Freddy place her hands over her ears as an attempt to get some peace and quiet, but the angry guard was having none of it. Chica and Bonnie were hugging each other while chattering their teeth.

"Fr-Freddy...he sounds pretty mad...I don't think he's reacting the way we normally expect night guards to react."

Freddy looked towards her rabbit friend with a look that said that she had spoken the obvious. She sighed as she shook her head, he did sound angry though...yelling to God knows who.

"What's with this here racket? I can't even think straight! Fazzbear! Bon Bon! Chica! Which one of you is it?"

The three looked over to the other voice and saw Foxy poking her head out of the curtain with a look of annoyance on her face. Freddy stared for a second before smirking devilishly, she knew the perfect way to shut that guard up.

"Oh Foxy darling, I am so sorry but the noise isn't from us three, oh no...it's from our new security guard! He hasn't shut up ever since Bon Bon went to see what we're dealing with. You wouldn't mind showing him who's calling the shots would you?"

The little speech that had come out of the bear's mouth caused Foxy to growl quietly before looking down the hallway. Nodding to herself she started to get ready to sprint for the office, anything to shut that douche bag up.

She quickly shot out of the hallway which made the yelling get louder and louder, wait a minute...that voice, it seemed so familiar to the pirate that it even made her slow down a little. She had heard that voice before hadn't she? But when? It was such a long time ago...Oh well, she can find out in just a few seconds.

She came to a halt as she hid underneath the window, the shouting was getting more and more irritating. She crawled over to the door's entrance and watched as the deranged security guard was shouting to a God, an Allah and whatever else he was talking about.

As Brian kept yelling he heard a voice behind him. "Oi. Loudmouth."

Brian was too angry to even bother registering the danger in front of him, so without thinking he turned around sharply while shouting, "What!? What the hell could you possibly want!?"

The outburst wasn't the only thing that made Foxy freeze in her place, it was what was looking at her. A young man with two different coloured eyes, one red and one green. She recognised that peculiar coloring before...It couldn't be."

(Flashback)

A young boy wearing a navy blue t-shirt and red shorts was seen crying on the floor outside a purple curtain. Three older boys were walking away while laughing and high fiving each other, saying things about a freakish kid behind them.

He opened his eyes to show red and green eyes glistening with tears. He growled at the two boys as that was all he could do, he couldn't do much about them...not only were they bigger than him they also outnumbered him so his own policy of 'don't take crap from others' couldn't really work at the moment.

"Hey thar kiddo...what seems 't' be the matter?"

He looked behind him and saw a robotic and feminine fox looking down at him with concern in her one eye. The boy wiped his eyes as he looked up at her.

"It's nothing really, it's just that three older kids were making fun of me because of my eyes. They said it wasn't normal and that I looked freaky!"

He whimpered again as the robot listened to him, she put her hook to her chin and hummed in thought, she then clicked her fingers with her other hand.

"Hey thar now kiddo, dry these here tears I have somethin that may help. Wait thar for a minute or three."

She then closed her curtain as noises of moving could be heard behind it, the boy looked at the curtains in wonder as he didn't know what she was doing. After a couple of minutes he heard an 'ah' when she poked her head back out. She then held something in her hand which was stretched out to him.

"Here ya go kiddo, this should keep those idiots away! It's an eyepatch like mine!"

The boy looked at the eyepatch with wonder and looked back to the pirate, he then saw how she wore her eyepatch and quickly got the idea. He placed it over his red eye and smiled up at her.

"Thank you Foxy! This is why you will forever be my favourite!"

The robot smiled fondly at the child and patted his head tenderly. "Oh twas no trouble kiddo, anyway you should go and find your parents...they're probably worried about you! I'll be coming out to play soon so make sure you try to get my attention."

The boy nodded and ran off, while Foxy watched him leave. The fond smile stayed in place as the small form of the boy ran around a corner.

(End of Flashback)

Foxy stood still, staring at the annoyed guard. Small memories of him and her came back flooding back. He would pop up every now and again for a small talk, then he would hug her goodbye as his parents would be looking for him.

A lone, black tear ran down from her left eye as she looked at him. The little kiddo she had known had finally grown up. Brian had been staring at her as she froze, his anger pushed aside as he grew more and more confused...like Foxy he was slowly starting to recognise her, but he reminded himself to stay wary as he didn't know what to expect.

"My little matey...you've grown up so much."

He wasn't expecting that, his eyes widened a little as Foxy was whimpering softly despite no tears were falling from her face. Her little matey? He remembered that.

"F-Foxy?"

That was the last straw that held her back as she had thrown herself towards Brian and he was too slow to react as he felt two arms wrap themselves around him. He didn't know what happened really, one minute he was yelling to nobody knows what and now he was being hugged by an animatronic pirate lady. On his first night. Strange, really strange.

The robotic animal silently wept into Brian's shirt while holding on to him tightly believing that he'd disappear if she let go. The young man himself let her hold him and slowly patted her back in a feeble attempt to calm her down.

"My little matey. I've missed you. I haven't seen you for so long."

Foxy kept speaking small utterances as she slowly let go of Brian removing her hook first so she didn't risk hurting him. She wiped her eye and looked down slightly and Brian looked up at her, both had a smile on their faces but Brian's still held a small amount of worry when looking at her. Foxy slowly raised her hand to hold his face but a loud noise stopped that action.

"Foxy! Have you dealt with that asshole yet? We should've heard him scream five minutes ago! What are ya doing in there?"

The human and robot separated quickly as Bonnie poked her head through the door with irritation etched all over her face. When seeing that he was still alive she sighed and slapped her face.

"Foxy...he's still awake. Not to sound cruel to him or anything but he should be unconscious or at least quiet. Seriously man we could hear you screaming all the way back in the party room, did someone feed you a microphone or something?"

Brian stared at the rabbit while Foxy sent her an irritated glance. Why couldn't she talk with her matey without any interruptions?

"Was I really shouting that loudly? Oh please forgive me, I must've been in a haze from being told that I have a possibility of getting brutally murdered via getting stuffed into one of your suits!"

Bonnie growled inwardly as she glared at him, though it didn't make a good impression considering she wasn't even making eye contact with him. She didn't like that one red eye at all, it made her feel uneasy.

"Now you listen here young man! Don't think you can use that kind of language with me ok cos I won't put up with it. In fact, if Foxy wasn't even here I'd personally drag you to the suit room and stuff you in a suit myself!"

Foxy twitched slightly at the end of that comment, she then looked over her shoulder and stared dangerously at her friend.

"Watch your language Bonnie...I won't be letting you, Chica or even Fazzbear to harm even one hair on my little matey's head. So you may want to take back what you just said before I do something I may or may not even regret."

Bonnie looked at Foxy with slightly wide eyes at that proclamation, she then looked back to the young man who looked confused himself about what she said. The rabbit glared once more before melting into the darkened hallway, probably intending to inform Freddy of what just happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Bonnie left, Foxy sighed heavily and lent against Brian's desk. She tilted her head to look at him properly and the longer she looked, the more she knew it was that little boy.

"So...how have you been matey?"

Brian rubbed his neck, feeling the awkward atmosphere in the tiny room. He was really uncomfortable with trying to talk to his old friend after not seeing her for a long time.

"I've been good I guess...just got into a decent university that specialises in different languages. Ya know like-"

"Aye...I understand you matey. Well done, I'm proud of you. What can you speak then?"

"Well...I don''t mean to sound like I'm bragging or anything but. I am perfectly fluent in three different languages; German, Arabic and Japanese."

Foxy whistled at the young man. She then smiled approvingly to show him that she was proud, even though he didn't know why she'd be proud. This then lead to the thought that had lingered in his head for a while. It wasn't about her old pirate accent slowly degrading to normal speech, he just assumed she did it to keep up an act for children.

"Uh hey...why did you defend me back there? You could've easily agreed with Bonnie and just take me to the suit room. So...why?"

Foxy then looked away from him while rubbed her hook cutely. In fact if robots had any kind of blood flow Brian would be able to see her face becoming a few shades redder.

"Well, If ye need to know. It's just that, you were a constant in my life for a good few years until...well a certain incident. You would always come a visit me when you would visit and you would always try to lighten up my day. I guess, I eventually grew found of you and when you became my little matey...You were the only real friend I had. Fazzbear and the other two are my friends like I said before, but even spending so many years with them could get boring. So yeah, the reason I'm willing to protect you is because you're my friend."

After her little speech she looked at Brian with amusement and confusion as she saw him bawling like an idiot with tears streaming down his face.

"Th-Th-That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life. And it came out of someone I hadn't even seen for years!"

He continued to bawl loudly until they heard slow clapping from behind them, Freddy was standing in front of them with a snug smirk on her attractive face.

"The young man is correct my dear Foxy, that little speech of yours was very touching and it nearly brought a tear to my eye. Bon Bon and Chica would be here but, like your friend here they too are bawling their circuits out. Now then down to business, Foxy while you may know this boy and have a friendship with him...he needs to either leave by the end of the week, or he can stay and I'll put him into one of our suits. Nothing against you my dear but, that's how things have been running for a good while now."

Foxy snarled at the bear and pushed Brian behind her. Sending a glare which was basically asking Freddy to try and come near him.

"Oh Foxy don't be like that...you've been ok with it up until now. Don't let a brief acknowledgment from the boy changes anything-"

"Uh, excuse me ma'am...I have a question?"

The bear lady stopped speaking momentarily to stare at Brian who was holding his hand like he was speaking to one of the professors at his old college.

"Well now, calling me ma'am oh how quaint. You may ask me a question just because you addressed me so nicely."

Foxy looked behind at Brian with a confused expression, what was he planning to do?

"I'm terribly sorry if this sounds insulting to you or Bonnie but, when I was young you and Bonnie were male characters. Is there a reason for your gender alteration?"

The question wasn not what either of the animatronics were expecting, Foxy was worried at how calm Brian was at the moment while Freddy showed an amused look in her eyes. As an attempt to humour him she huffed quietly and fanned her face with her hand.

"Oh my...what an embarrassing question. Well then my dear I'll tell you, ever since an incident in 1987, the pizzeria was in serious risk of being shut down completely and in a last ditch attempt to get more customers, both I and Bon Bon were altered in more...'adult' versions of our original models. This was mostly to attract fathers and to make them bring their children just so they can discretely oogle us while performing. Now does that answer your question? I was actually expecting a small panic enhanced speech about why I'm threatening to kill you."

Brian nodded in understanding while crossing his arms. He then looked Freddy in eyes for a few seconds before giving her an answer.

"To be completely honest with you ma'am, I don't care if you want to kill me...because I'm going to prove my worth to you over the course of this week!"

Freddy smirked darkly while chuckling deeply. Foxy still standing protectively in front of Brian but had been silent for the exchange.

"Oh don't make me laugh dear...prove your worth? Don't be silly, you can't prove anything to me as I simply don't care, I just want you gone or in a suit...Either of the two suit me perfectly."

Brian didn't seem deterred by her rather blunt viewpoint. It was then his turn to chuckle as he pointed at the bear.

"Well then, how about a little bet then?" said Brian.

"Hmm? A bet you say?" Parroted Freddy.

"I bet, that by the end of the week I will have befriended everyone in this establishment. But if I don't manage to become friends with you then you can decide my fate."

Brian had now gently moved in front of Foxy and was now standing in front of Freddy who seemed to be thinking what he said over in her head.

"Hmm. Ok then dear, I'll indulge you...I promise you on my honor that I or anyone else here will not bring harm to you and will allow you to attempt to befriend us. In fact I'll it easier for you, if you manage to get on friendly terms with Bonnie and Chica by the end of this week, then I will allow you to stay without fear. But...If you lose this bet, then I don't want you anywhere near this restaurant ever again. How does that sound?"

She then held her hand out waiting for his response. Brain looked back at Foxy who seemed worried, but visibly calmed when she saw him wink. He then grinned and firmly shook the lady bear's hand.

The bet had been placed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok then there we go. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**If you have anything you need to tell me or you have a question please don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review, I will always try my best to answer you.**

**2-Soon signing out.**


	3. The Cheerful Chicken Chica!

Speech- "hello"

Thoughts-'oh dear'

**A/N: Alright everyone? I should****'ve told you right from the start but please don't expect a lot of updates from me, It isn't because I cant be bothered writing or anything. The actual reason is because how things are going in my life, can make the opportunities I get for writing fluctuate very rapidly. Sorry to those who read my stuff but I honestly can't do anything about it. Anyway let's get on with this.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brian and Foxy had been left alone after the bet was placed, the night guard checked his watch and saw that the night was still not over, 3:25 AM precisely. Foxy herself was staring at her friend as he whistled and looked up at the ceiling.

"So do you have any idea of what to do? You have until six to get a head start and make friends with the others."

Brian nodded as he kept whistling, occasionally the whistling got softer as he checked the cameras. By now, the pirate fox was getting a little irritated with Brian not listening, was this guy an idiot? He may never be able to come back again if he doesn't get a move on.

"Brian! Listen to me! You need to get started right away or you'll never be able to come back here!"

That small outburst snapped Brian out of his thoughts as he stopped whistling and looked up at Foxy. "If you want me to be honest...I got nothin, I don't have many friends...only three actually and if anything they're just pen pals."

The pirate lady's left eye twitched as she looked down at Brian who was grinning like an idiot. She slowly raised her fist...and smacked her friend on the back of the head with it, earning a yelp from him when the fist connected. "Ow...what was that for?"

"You...are an idiot. You're an idiot. You are actually stupid! Why would you do that if you don't have actual friends in the first place? Do you not want to get a decent wage for a part-time job? If not then you've done an absolutely splendid job! You idiot!"

Brian was now in the corner of the office drawing circles in his desk, depression waving over him and onto Foxy who was looking at him furiously. "Sorry...I'm gonna try . I promise I'll try."

Now Foxy felt guilty, sighing she patted him on the back with a warm smile coming onto her face. "Ok then matey, I know you'll try now onto business. I say your best option would be trying to befriend Chica. She's the most friendly and happy out of all of us, even if she does act a little cranky when she wakes up. Anyway, as I said, you're my friend and I want you to stay so...I'm willing to help you win this bet. Chica should be in the kitchen so let's wah!"

Brian was now seen hugging Foxy as he wandered further into the pizzeria with the intent of finding the nice chicken, completely oblivious to the cute face the pirate was making as she was dragged around the restaurant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chica was busy in the kitchen cleaning a few things so she had a suitable cooking area, her pizza wouldn't be tasty for the kids if it was made in a dirty environment. She stopped momentarily as she heard Brian and Foxy's voice outside the kitchen, wondering what they were doing she put down her cloth and walked towards the entrance which suddenly burst open. Chica yelped as Brian fell forward with Foxy walking in behind with her fist raised again.

"Brian I asked you to let me go three times! Did talking to Fazzbear knock a few screws loose? You were acting like a normal person only a couple of hours ago...oh, hey Chica."

Chica waved back as she looked down at Brian, who seemed to be weeping. She bent down while putting her hands on her knees in hopes of hearing him say something. She giggled when he whimpered an apology before starting to get up.

"Foxy I think you made a dent in my head, I was just showing gratitude to you. You didn't have to be mean and hit me. Oh, hey Chica! How are you?"

The chicken giggled again as Brian got off of the floor, she personally didn't like stuffing the guards into the suits but it was something that she had always done so she got over it. But now she had an all new opportunity of making friends with a night guard, who seemed willing to talk to her instead of screaming in fear.

"Hiya Foxy, Guard...I'm doing fine, whatcha doin here?"

Brian looked at Chica with a nervous gaze, he then looked back at Foxy who simply nodded back at him. He grinned sheepishly before mustering up the courage to speak.

"Uh...well, Chica I was wondering if you'd let me try and become your friend? Maybe?"

Chica herself was completely over the moon when she heard that! This would be her very first human friend she ever made. She squealed and brought the young man into a bone crushing hug, and while he 'was' gasping for his breath he didn't mind returning the friendly action.

"Aw...Isn't this nice, now would you mind letting me go Chica? I'm starting to see stars."

The robotic chicken gasped loudly as she let him fall to the floor and gasp for his breath. Foxy had watched the small exchange with amusement, despite claiming to not have a lot of friends he was making good progress with her friend.

After a few more exaggerated breaths Brian stood to full height to stare Chica in the eyes, this made him feel a little bit small considering she was the shortest out of the four and yet he was only eye level with her, he was going to hate having to crane his neck when talking to the others. Especially because Foxy knew it annoyed him.

"Okay then, how about I teach you how to make a pizza? I'm more than happy to try and be friends with you and making pizza is how we'll do it! You don't mind do you Guard?"

Brian was now bouncing on his feet with excitement, the inner child coming out once more. Both the animatronics were trying to stop giggling at how happy he seemed to be at the moment.

"Yes! I've always wanted to make a pizza with you, ever since I was little! In fact while we're on the subject...Foxy, do you realise if I hadn't met you first Chica would've been my favourite?"

Foxy looked at Brian with slightly wide eyes as she shrugged, however Chica was staring at Brian with starry eyes as she clasped her hand like wings together.

"Really!? Oh that's so nice! I know everyone loved Foxy but I didn't think someone liked me that much! I mean...I would just give kids pizza on certain occasions."

Brian took it upon himself to hold her hands with an almost childish grin on his face. Chica looked embarrassed but happy at the same time, Foxy though felt herself twitch a little at the show of affection.

"Don't put yourself down Chica! That's something I liked about you the most, you were always the nice chicken lady who would give me a pizza when I'd come here with my dad! Anyway we're getting off topic, can Foxy help out too? I want her to feel involved as well."

Chica looked at her friend who was fiddling with her hook while looking around shyly, she was obviously touched by what Brian said. The chicken giggled at the pirate but nodded her head, the more the merrier was her idea.

"Of course she can! Now let's make a pizza Guard!"

"Hold on Chica! If we're to be friends then you should know my name, it's Brian just so you know."

Chica froze as she heard the name, her normally cheerful smile faltered ever so slightly. A sense of nostalgia washed over the chicken just like it did with Foxy. But unlike her, Chica was unsure of why she would be able to feel so much over someone's name...oh well she can figure it out later on right now they had a Pizza to make.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pizza making was quite fun, especially when the end result was all for yourself. Brian was allowed to eat the delicious all by himself considering Chica and Foxy were unable to eat some, being animatronics and all. Brian had enjoyed himself under the chicken's company, she was just as nice as he remembered. And he could also safely say that the two had become fast friends.

It was now 5:45AM in the morning and Brian had his breakfast safely placed into a pizza box. He was now standing at the entrance to the restaurant waiting for the clock to strike 6. Foxy and Chica had gone off to prepare for the morning, but didn't leave until they really had too. The chicken had gave Brian a bone crushing hug before leaving, while although Foxy didn't mind hugging him she eventually acted flustered when she got too involved in the hug. Brian was confused as he nursed the bump that was forming on his head from where Foxy had hit him on the head with her hook just recently.

He was already half way there, all that was left was Bonnie and Freddy...but he felt that wouldn't be that easy considering he was friendly with the male models. Plus Bonnie and him had already had a small tiff, while Freddy just didn't care at the moment.

"Oh here you are dear..." Speak of the devil huh?

Brian turned his head as he saw the lady Bear leaning against the wall in the hallway with a smirk on her face. She giggled to herself when Brian waved to her with a grin.

"Someone seems happy, I take it your efforts have been fruitful tonight? Oops, that was a small error on my part, it was quite difficult to not hear you three in the kitchen. And i also see that dearest Chica has given you a gift...I wonder how you'll ensnare Bon Bon's heart. I wonder."

Brian rubbed the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly. He didn't mind that last comment as he took it as her form of humour, which seems to be through teasing. And normally the best way to win is to pretend to ignore some said things.

"Eh...I have an Idea on how to make Bonnie be more friendly, I know for a fact that she will love music as I remember her male model always being enthusiastic about his guitar. I'm just gonna do what she enjoys, that's how I made friends with Chica."

Freddy hummed to herself, her smirk still in place but this time it almost seemed like a fond one. Could this be that little cub that used to come to the pizzeria so many years ago? She'd have to just find out. The she bear heard the clock sound off, then with a tip from her hat she sauntered off to the stage.

Brian chuckled warmly at her and left, he saw his little manager walking down the street with his carefree smile. Any anger Brian held for him was now gone, considering he could now befriend his childhood heroes it was easier to forgive and forget.

"Hello ! I'll see ya tonight!"

The chubby man just waved with a smile and a hum of acknowledgment. Brian then sighed as he walked towards his home while listening to the morning birds. Life was pretty good

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well here ya go hoped it was enjoyable for you. Anyway despite what I told you before, even though I can't write a lot doesn't mean I don't stop thinking about Ideas. I actually have an idea for a new story that involves the other restaurant with both the old and toy animatronics. All I need to sort out is the time you want, should it be before or after the first game? If you don't mind tell me in the reviews or through PM. As usual, if you have anything you need to tell me or you have some more fnaf lore please don't hesitate to tell me, I'll always try to answer you.**

**2-Soon signing out!**


End file.
